The Summer Program
by booksdefygravity
Summary: When Rose Weasley is selected to participate in a summer program for sixth-year-students who wish to become aurors, she expects it to be quite boring. But things get a lot more interesting when she realizes Scorpius Malfoy, her least favorite person, is going to be doing the program with her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! I've decided to start a new Scorose multichap, as a birthday present for my sister. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARLING, I LOVE YOU. A new chapter will be posted every Tuesday or Wednesday. I hope you enjoy! Do leave a review if you enjoy it! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a letter sitting on the kitchen table.

Rose saw it the moment she walked downstairs, still wearing the oversized _Hollyhead Harpies _t-shirt and the fuzzy leggings she liked the sleep in.

Letters on the kitchen table were a big deal in the Weasley-Granger household. Unimportant letters were usually dropped into the fireplace, shoved into people's shoes as a joke, or used as a bookmark. If a letter was on the kitchen table, it meant that Rose's mum had dug it out of a stack of mail and left it there for someone specific.

It made her suspicious.

"Tea, Miss Rosie?" said a squeaky voice. Rose turned to see Twinky the house-elf staring up at her with huge blue eyes. Twinky was, as always, wearing an _unusual _outfit. Today it was red tights, a purple tutu, a lacy camisole, and the horrible green scarf Hugo had knitted for Christmas. As a free elf, Twinky was paid seven galleons a week and given plenty of holidays and sick leave. Rose's mum wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thanks, Twinky," said Rose, accepting the mug of tea. Since both of her parents were busy working at the Ministry, she and Hugo had grown up with Twinky acting as their nanny.

"Miss Rosie is up early today," said Twinky, as she cracked eggs into a bowl and began to scramble them. "She is not wanting her rest on summer vacation?"

Rose grinned. She'd almost forgotten that yesterday had been the last day of school. Normally, she would have spent the entire first day of summer sleeping in, but something had roused her early that morning.

Couldn't sleep, I guess," she said, dropping into her usual seat and grabbing the letter from the table. Her eyes widened as she glanced down at it and took in the name, and her mug of tea almost tumbled from her fingers.

It was addressed to _Miss Rose Weasley-Granger_, from _Ms. Lavender Brown, Head of the Department of Magical Education at the Ministry of Magic. _

Why on earth would she have a letter from the Ministry?

Anxious fluttering filled her stomach. Surely she couldn't have done _that _badly on her O. ? She'd never had her mother's passion for studying, but she had always passed her classes with relative ease.

She ripped open the envelope and quickly scanned the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger-Weasley,_

_Congratulations! You have qualified for an invigorating new program headed by the Department of Magical Education here at the Ministry of Magic. This program, called the Young Enthusiastic Scholars United, selects sixth-year students to devote three months out of their summer to the study and pursuit of six different careers. You have the special honor of participating in the Young Enthusiastic Scholars United Auror's program, which allows young people interested in fighting the dark arts, such as yourself, to have special practice and training. _

_This program will run from June 20__th__ to August 10__th__. Please respond as soon as possible. We apologize for the short notice._

_We are looking forward to seeing you at Young Enthusiastic Scholars United!_

_Sincerely, Lavender Brown._

"Well, this is stupid," said Rose aloud.

"What is it, sweetheart?" said Hermione Granger-Weasley, appearing at the bottom of the staircase, already neatly dressed for another day at work. More meetings about house-elf rights, probably. Rose had been to one of the meetings once and found it ridiculously boring, but her mother was fascinated and thrilled by the cause.

"I got a letter from the Ministry," said Rose, waving the letter. "They want me to join some sort of program with a silly name."

Her mother squealed like a teenage girl at a One Magic concert. "Young Enthusiastic Scholars United! I was hoping you'd get in- I spoke to Lavender about it. It sounds wonderful! You'll get to learn so much about healing-

"Healing?" said Rose, frowning. "It's for Auror training."

"It's for multiple career pursuits, actually."

"Mine says Aurors."

Her mum frowned. "That can't be right. You told Professor Longbottom you want to be a healer at your Career Conference, didn't you?"

Rose bit her bottom lip. She hadn't been expecting this moment to come quite so soon. "Actually… I meant to talk to you about that." She drew in a deep breath and forced herself to meet her mother's concerned eyes. "Mum, I've decided that I don't want to be a Healer."

Hermione blinked. "But you've wanted to be a Healer since you were little, haven't you?"

"I did, I really did," said Rose. "But for the past few years… I don't know. I just don't think it's the thing for me. I want to be an Auror."

Her mother bit her lip, just as Rose was doing. It was an anxious habit they shared. "Oh, Rose," she whispered.

Rose blinked her eyes rapidly. She hated to see her mother upset, and she knew that the idea of her being an Auror was terrifying for her parents. They'd both seen firsthand how dangerous dark magic was, and they'd always tried to give Rose and Hugo the happiest and most sheltered childhood possible. Rose still remembered how upset everyone in the family had been when Teddy had announced that he was becoming an Auror. But Rose had already made up her mind to do the same thing- she just hadn't expected it to come out so soon.

And yet, her mum looked so despondent. Rose hated when she looked that sad.

"Tell you what," she burst out. "I'll do this program thingy, and then at the end of it, if I still want to be an Auror, I'll go on and do more Auror training. If I decide it's not for me, I'll do healer stuff. Sound good?"

Her mum smiled, if somewhat reluctantly. "I was expecting that I'd have to talk you into joining the program. It doesn't seem like something you'd be _too _enthusiastic about."

_Spot on, Mum, _thought Rose. Five minutes earlier, she would have said something along the lines of _There is absolutely no way I'm giving up my entire summer to do more studying, Morgana curse it, and that is final. _But it _would _be a good way to prove to her family that she was serious about becoming an Auror.

"I must be growing up," she said, grinning at her mum. "So where does this program thing happen, anyways?"

"That's for certain, Rose-thorn," said Hermione. "And it's at Hogwarts."

"What's at Hogwarts?" said a sleepy voice. Rose turned to see her fourteen-year-old brother, Hugo, standing on the stairwell, his red hair sticking out in every direction.

"The Super Special Intelligent Gits Club," said Rose. "Also, brush your hair."

"Young Enthusiastic Scholars United, sweetheart," said Hermione.

"I have no idea what's going on," said Hugo, crossing over to the kitchen table and collapsing into a chair. "And my hair is fabulous, thank you very much."

"Eat some eggs, Mr. Hugo!" said Twinky, handing him a plate. "Your sister is going back to Hogwarts for the summer!"

"Lucky me," muttered Rose. "This should be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe this!" said Lily, pointing at Rose with her chocolate-covered spatula. "How dare you leave me for an entire summer!"

"I know, I know," said Rose. "But I can't think of any other way to convince Mum and Dad I'm serious about being an Auror."

Lily was perched on the edge of the counter, legs swinging. It was Friday evening, four days into summer vacation, and the day before Rose had to leave for the summer program. Lily and Rose were in the kitchen at Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house, baking cookies in preparation for Cousin's Night.

"Well, maybe it will be fun," said Lily. "Maybe you'll meet someone cute and have a summer fling."

Rose knew she was joking. "Speaking of summer love, is Victoire bringing Teddy tonight?"

"Probably," said Lily. "But don't change the subject. Summer romance for our Rosebud, yes?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Please. I prefer the company of Philipa Figsnatcher novels and the Weird Sisters. Boys are like cupcakes- vaguely cute, but simultaneously disgusting."

"How dare you!" said Lily. "Cupcakes are delicious."

"Too much frosting."

"You must have had a crush on a boy at least _once_."

"Lysander Scamander, about four years ago," said Rose.

Lily grinned. "Don't let Louis hear you say that. What about Scorpius?"

Rose dropped the spoon of brownie batter she'd been holding. It hit the counter and splattered everywhere. "What _about _Sir Idiotic Malfoy?"

"I always thought he might have a little crush on you, that's all," said Lily.

Rose stared at her. "Have you actually lost it? He put a niffler in my room to steal my stuff in our third year!

"You have no proof of that!"

"Who _else _would have done that? Besides, I swear he looked guilty the next day."

"Yeah, but he's Al's friend," said Lily. "Besides, boys do stupid things when they like you."

"That is an absolutely ridiculous and misogynistic idea," said Rose. "_Oh, he's a boy _does not excuse him from his evil behavior."

Lily, who was used to Rose's lectures, rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, fine," she said. She grabbed the bowl of brownie batter and poured it into a pan. "But you have to admit he's kind of cute."

"Why are we talking about Scorpius Malfoy again?"

"Why _are _you talking about Scorpius Malfoy?" said Albus, appearing in the doorway. "You aren't gossiping about my friends, are you?" His black hair was sticking up messily in a way that was supposedly cool. Al looked almost exactly like pictures of Uncle Harry when he was young, except that Uncle Harry always said he'd spent most of his life trying to get his hair to lie flat, while Al was always making his messier with hair products.

"We are," said Lily. "Albus, would you agree that your friend Scorpius Malfoy is reasonably attractive?"

"If it will prevent you from having a crush on him," said Al, "absolutely not."

"I still can't believe you two are friends," muttered Rose.

The entire family had been surprised when Albus followed in Dominique's footsteps and became the second Weasley ever to be put in Slytherin. Rose, though she was a Gryffindor herself, had always accepted it. His friendship with Scorpius Malfoy, however, was a different story.

"Is he still not allowed to talk to you during the summer, Al?" said Lily.

"Not even a letter," said Albus, shaking his head. "It's ridiculous. His parents are crazy. Anyways, what does all this have to do with his attractiveness?"

"Oh, nothing," said Lily, winking at Rose.

"Do not wink at me," said Rose. "I do _not _have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy."

"Rose has a crush on Scorp?" said Al.

"No!" said Rose. "I do not. I loathe him. I would strongly enjoy punching him in the face."

"Is that what they call it these days?"

"_Al!_"

"Just admit that he's cute!" said Lily, putting her brownie pan in the oven.

"He's too pale," said Rose. "He looks like an ice sculpture."

"Exquisite, finely chiseled features?"

"Something I would like to see melt into a puddle and then evaporate."

"He's melting because he's so extremely hot, right?"

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "Oh, thank Merlin," said Rose. "Anything to get me away from you." She hurried out of the kitchen and opened the front door.

"Rosie!" said Dominique, flinging herself at Rose and hugging her. "I hope you have chocolate, I just broke up with Ollie and I am exceedingly heartbroken."

"She really isn't, though," said Louis, who was holding hands with his boyfriend, Lysander Scamander. He smiled at Rose. "Good to see you."

Standing behind them were Victoire and Teddy. Victoire's silver-blonde hair was pulled into a high, messy bun, and as always, there were small smears of paint on her arms. Much to the surprise of everyone in the family, Victoire had graduated from Hogwarts, and, instead of getting a Wizarding job, had begun to work as a Muggle artist.

"Rosiekins!" said Teddy, grinning at her. "How are you?"

"Good, you?" she said, hugging him tightly. Teddy had always been a family friend, and in another year or two, when he and Victoire got married, he really would be part of the family.

"Never better," he said, squeezing Victoire's hand. She glanced over at him and smiled. They were so adorable, Rose wanted to gag.

"Come on in," she said. They crowded into the living room, where James and Hugo were sprawled on the couch, comparing chocolate frog cards.

"Hi, people," said Hugo, looking up. "Are the twins coming?"

"Aunt Audrey is dropping them off soon," said Victoire. "I think she's picking up Fred and Roxanne, too." She dropped down onto the carpet and folded her legs. Everyone was comfortable in Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house: Cousin's Night, when all the adults went out to dinner and the cousins hung out together, was a long-standing Friday tradition.

Dominique climbed over the top of the couch and slid into place next to James. "I am heartbroken," he announced.

"Ollie?"

"Yes."

"He was a jerk anyways," said James. "Have a chocolate frog." He handed her a pile of candy, and she brightened considerably. All of the cousins were friends with each other, but Dominique and James had always been extremely close.

"So," said Teddy, looking at Rose. "I hear you got accepted into some sort of program for Auror training?"

She nodded. "Mum and Dad aren't exactly pleased."

He smiled sympathetically. "I know the feeling," he said. "But everyone got used to my being an Auror eventually- I'm sure they'll do the same thing for you."

Rose smiled back. "Let's hope so." Teddy was a Hufflepuff, just like Hugo, and always had a knack for making people feel better.

Lily appeared in the doorway. "Cousins!" she said. "What exciting activity would you like to do tonight?"

"I have a new Muggle movie!" said a small voice. Everyone turned to see Audrey standing in the doorway, Lucy and Molly holding her hands. At eight, they were the youngest of the Weasley cousins. Standing next to Molly were eleven-year-old Fred and nine-year-old Roxanne.

Molly waved a DVD case. Since Audrey was a Muggle, the two girls had grown up in a rather mixed household, and they always had interesting Muggle things to show the other cousins. Recently, the younger generation of Weasleys had become addicted to Muggle films.

"Ooh, what is it?" said Lily.

"It's called Frozen!" said Lucy. She turned towards her mother. "Bye, Mama!"

"I sense a hint," said Audrey. She kissed her daughters on their foreheads, smiled at the rest of the cousins, and headed out the door. Teddy scooped up the twins and sat with them both in his lap, while Fred immediately joined Hugo and James on the couch.

After some amount of debating, they decided to watch the movie and crowded onto the couch and floor, balancing plates of brownies and glasses of milk. Teddy and Victoire sat on a bunch of cushions, the twins and Roxanne piled on top of them like kittens. Fred, Hugo, and James perched on the top of the couch, while Dominique, Rose, and Lily leaned back on their legs and tried to squish them. Louis and Lysander sat on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket and whispering to each other.

Rose tried to focus on the movie, which actually was quite good, but she kept getting distracted with thoughts of what the next day would bring. The Summer Program, as she had christened it (Young Enthusiastic Scholars United was just too ridiculous) was looming before her. She couldn't help but feel that the stupid thing was going to determine her entire future.

The next morning, Rose awoke lying on the living room floor, Lily and Roxanne snuggled up to her. She'd packed everything the day before, and she knew her mum would be there any minute to pick her up and Apparate with her to Hogsmeade.

Hurriedly, she grabbed the clothes she'd packed and got dressed. When she emerged from the bathroom, the rest of the cousins were stirring sleepily.

"Bye, Rosie!" said Lily, hugging her tightly. "You had better write to me!" She grinned. "And remember to give Scorpius Malfoy a chance!"

Rose didn't even have time to say that she wouldn't be seeing Scorpius Malfoy before she was engulfed by various cousins. After hugging everyone twice, she hurried out of the house. Her parents were already waiting on the doorstep.

"Bye, Rosie," said her dad, hugging her tightly. "We'll miss you. Write soon."

"I will," said Rose. She smiled at him.

"Ready?" said her mum.

"Ready."

The next thing she knew, the world was spinning and dissolving around her. The only thing she could really feel was the vice-like grip her mother had on her arm.

Then her feet hit the ground. They were standing outside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you?" Her mum looked anxious.

"It's okay, Mum," said Rose. "I'll be fine. You've had my things sent up to the castle?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh, Rose, be careful," she said, hugging her. Rose felt like her ribs were getting crushed, but she hugged back.

"I'll write really soon," she said, "and I'll come home for some of the weekends. And I'll be really careful, I swear."

"That's my girl," said Hermione, kissing her on the forehead.

"Go on, now," said Rose. "You'll be late for work!"

"Not important," said Hermione, but she finally pulled away. "I love you!" she said, turning into midair, and just like that, she was gone.

Rose shouldered her rucksack and headed into the Three Broomsticks. It was strange to see it so early in the day. Madame Rosmerta waved at her from behind the bar, still looking half-asleep.

The rest of the place was empty, except for a tall boy sitting with his back turned to Rose, a boy with silvery blonde-hair…

Rose swore loudly.

The boy turned around. "Rose Weasley," he said, raising a single eyebrow, which was an annoying habit of his. Rose was certain he did it just to infuriate her.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I suspect," he said. "I'm here for the summer program."

"It had to be you, didn't it," muttered Rose. "Just my luck." She suddenly had the feeling that this summer program was going to be much harder than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three is here! Thanks for reading!  
Reviews are lovely ;)**

_**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**_

Rose still remembered the first time she'd seen Scorpius Malfoy: her very first day at Hogwarts, when she was getting on the train at Platform 9¾. Her father had pointed him out.

"Make sure you beat him at every test, Rosie," he'd said, and then something about her inheriting her mother's brains. Rose had narrowed her eyes at the small, blonde-haired boy, who glanced over and met her gaze. He made a sneering face at her, she did the same, and they both knew that they were going to dislike each other.

As it turned out, they'd only had two classes together that year, Transfiguration and Potions. Though neither of them were at the top of the class (that title easily went to Lakshmi Finnegan) Rose had secretly thought of Scorpius as her competitor, and she was certain that he'd done the same. Whenever she didn't feel like studying for a test, she would imagine the smug face Scorpius always made when he beat her. It was very motivating.

And now Scorpius was with her at the summer program. At least he would be motivation for her to do well.

"So," said Scorpius. "Auror program for you, is it?"

Hope flickered within her. If Scorpius was there for a different program, she might not have to spend much time with him. "Yes. You?"

"Same."

So much for hope. "I guess I'm stuck with you, then."

"Evidently," said Scorpius. "Are you going to sit down?" He gestured at the chair across from him.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Is the chair hexed or something?"

Scorpius sighed, sounding exasperated. "I'm not trying to kill you, Weasley."

"Weasley-Granger," she corrected automatically.

"What kind of last name is that?"

"It's better than _Malfoy_," said Rose.

"I am not going to bicker with you like a three-year-old," said Scorpius, somehow managing to look dignified despite what a stupid face he had. Rose resisted the urge to stick out her tongue.

Fine, maybe she was being slightly childish.

She sat down in the chair, folded her arms across her chest, and stared determinedly into his gray-blue eyes. "So," she said.

"So," he responded.

"Your family still isn't letting you talk to Al," she said, hoping to unsettle him. "It's a bit weird."

She was gratified by his surprised expression. At least she'd managed to get a reaction out of him.

"I always forget that you and Al are cousins," said Scorpius, frowning at her. "And no, they're not. They're a bit… old-fashioned."

"I suppose us Weasleys and Potters are terrible influences?" said Rose.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "In their defense, your family thinks the same things about me."

"They don't," said Rose, slightly surprised. "I mean, they aren't _thrilled _by your friendship, but everyone accepts it now. James and Al have a bet on whether or not you and Dominique are going to end up together.

Scorpius, who had just taken a sip of butterbeer, spluttered. "_Dominique_?"

"What, not your type?"

"Dominique is terrifying," said Scorpius "and I wouldn't date her if someone paid me to do it. Exactly how I feel about you, actually."

"Well, thank goodness," said Rose. "It would be a terrible tragedy if you entered into prostitution at such a young age."

Scorpius's ears turned pink. "I'm starting to remember exactly how annoying you are," he muttered. "Who thinks what, by the way?"

"That you're going to become a prostitute?"

"The bet!"

"Oh. James thinks you won't get together, Al thinks you will."

"Traitor," said Scorpius. "I need to have a word with him. No wonder he keeps dropping hints about her attractiveness."

"Not your type, I'm guessing," said Rose. "You prefer mindless morons with names like _Peony_, don't you?" Peony Parkingston was a pretty but unpleasant Slytherin who'd been flirting with Scorpius ever since the third year.

"Dominique is the _type _that will hex you into oblivion and then go get her nails done as though nothing happened," Scorpius said. "And for the record, Peony and I broke up."

"Well, congratulations," said Rose. "Although you two probably deserve each other."

"Blah, blah, blah," said Scorpius. He glanced around. "Where is everyone? Are we early, or something?"

"I don't think so," said Rose. "The letter said nine o'clock." She shrugged and got to her feet. "I'm going to go up to the castle."

"I guess I'll come too," said Scorpius, draining the last of his butterbeer and standing up. "This place is depressing as hell with no people around."

"Hell might be a _bit _more depressing," said Rose, heading for the door. "Moans of tortured souls and all. Doesn't exactly make for a cheerful soundtrack."

"You're cheerful."

"You're the one who brought up hell," said Rose. She sped up slightly, but he kept pace with her easily.

"Well, you know me," he said. "I just _love _the moans of lamented souls."

"Wouldn't put it past you," said Rose. "Who knows what goes on Malfoy Manor? There are lots of rumors, you know."

"At least it's not infested with redheads."

"Do you have something against redheads?"

"They're the devil's spawn," said Scorpius. He ducked to avoid her punch. "Hey!"

"You asked for it," said Rose.

Scorpius opened his mouth, probably to make another nasty retort, but just then, they arrived at the school gate.

It was locked.

"Wonderful," said Scorpius. He yanked his wand out his pocket and pointed it at the gate. "_Alohamora._"

The gate didn't budge.

"It must have that one irritating spell on it," said Rose. "Mum used to put it on cabinets in the kitchen to stop Hugo from stealing food." She frowned. "What do we do now?"

Scorpius stuck his wand back into his pocket, stepped forward, and grabbed the bars, rattling them slightly.

"I know you enjoy being a drama queen, but that's really not going to do anything," said Rose.

Scorpius ignored her. Still holding tightly to the bars, he swung his foot up and started to climb. Rose watched, open-mouthed, as Malfoy climbed easily to the top of the gate and perched there like a bird, looking down at her with a smug grin on his face.

"Are you coming up, Weasley?"

Rose gritted her teeth and started to climb. The metal hurt her hands, and she wasn't nearly as fast as him, but she managed to get to the top within a reasonable amount of time.

"Well done," said Scorpius. "I think you beat a few snails to the top."

"Such brilliant wit, Malfoy," said Rose. "Really, how can I compete with an insult like that?"

"You can't, obviously," said Scorpius. "Think you can beat me to the bottom?"

"Oh, I know I can," said Rose. She drew in a deep breath, uncurled her fingers from the top of the fence, and flung herself off of the gate. Malfoy gave a cry of alarm, but she managed to land in a crouch. When she was six years old, James had taught her and Albus how to jump out of trees without hurting themselves, and she'd never forgotten.

Dusting herself off, she got to her feet and looked up at Scorpius, grinning triumphantly. "Are you coming down?"

He swore, hesitated, and launched himself off of the gate, landing on his feet for a single second before slamming forward onto his hands and knees.

"Ouch," said Rose. "That looked painful."

Glaring at her, Scorpius stood up. The palms of his hands were scratched and bleeding, which actually did look painful, so she quieted down and started walking towards the castle. After a moment or two, Scorpius followed her.

"I wonder what's going on," said Rose. "There doesn't seem to be anyone else around. This is weird." She glanced over at him. "Do you think…?" She trailed off.

"Wands out, probably," he said. She nodded with agreement and pulled hers out of her rucksack before continuing on.

Moving cautiously, they made their way to the familiar castle.

"Look," said Scorpius, pointing. "The door is cracked open." Together, they pushed it open and stepped into the Great Hall, their footsteps echoing off of the stone walls.

Rose jumped. Standing a few feet away was a familiar-looking Indian woman, her shiny black hair pulled into a high ponytail and her arms folded across her chest. She looked impatient.

"You're late," she said.


End file.
